Yumi Takahashi
by fanfictiongeek12
Summary: The story is just about any anime. It explains about a girl named Yumi Takahashi's adventures with her new friends. In the story she meets friends who have special powers and friends who don't. Her goal is to try to stop Ronin and save the world from total danger. Read this epic adventure! Rated K plus for mild action that will happen as the series goes on.
1. The visitors

_Well, this story is just mostly based on any anime so yeah... it's just some story I made up._

_Let's start! Chapter 1. The visitors_

I was on the island when I saw something flying toward the island.

I quickly ran away and hid in the bushes for safety. The flying thing landed and two figures stepped out of it.

"I think the outcast is on this island" the one with dark auburn hair said. I was shocked how much he looked like me.

"Are you sure Ryo?" asked the one with blonde hair.

"I'm sure we were sent here" Ryo said. He looked around and saw me.

"There's the outcast!" Ryo shouted. I quickly ducked as they ran toward me.

"We won't hurt you!" Ryo said to me. I wasn't as scared as before but I was still too scared for words.

"What's your name?" the blonde-haired one asked. I could speak. It wasn't that hard but I didn't know a lot of words.

"Yumi" I shyly replied.

"I'm Ryo and this is Akihiro" said Ryo.

"We need you to come with us" said Akihiro

"Why?" I asked.

"To save the world"

_End of Chapter 1. Chapter 2 will have more description._


	2. Leaving the island

_ Chapter 2. Leaving the island_  
Saving the world? What am I going to do climb trees and hide the whole time?  
"Please! We need you!" Ryo said.  
"Why me!?" I asked.  
"We were sent for you!" Ryo replied. It was a really hard decision. I've lived on the island for 9 years after I was nearly drowned. But, The world needed to be saved.  
"Ok" I finally said. We got into the what turned out to be called a jet. The jet was pretty fast. It took an hour to get to where they live.  
"Hi what's your name?" a random voice called out  
"Yumi this is Ayaka. Akaya this is Yumi." Ryo said.  
"It's such a pleasure to meet you and.. wow you look a lot like Ryo!" she said. All of a sudden a magic-looking floating thing came up.  
"This is your weapon for battle!" it said. A bow and a bag of arrows appeared. And of course I accepted it. But… a floating magic cloud thing was talking!  
"Tap the arrow three times and it will light on fire when you shoot it" the magic cloud looking thing said. "But if you don't tap the arrow three times it won't light on fire." The cloud disappeared and then came awkward silence. Then these robots started appearing and attacking us. Akaya screamed, Ryo went into battle, And I guess I had to go into battle too. I aimed my bow and arrow, tapped the arrow three times, and shot it at a robot. It lit on fire almost immediately and the robot exploded along with the other robots.  
"Is everybody ok?" Ryo asked nervously.  
"I'm fine." Akaya replied. My head throbbed, my eyes started to close, then before I knew it, I was knocked out.

_End of chapter 2_


	3. A new home

_Chapter 3. A new home_

Everything seemed pitch black until I heard a voice

"Yumi?" It nervously said.

"Ugh" I groaned and opened my eyes. There I saw Akaya and Ryo sitting there.

"You're awake!" Akaya announced and hugged me.

"Wha-What happened?" I weakly asked. "Where am I?"

"In my house" Ryo replied. "You can stay here with me."

"Thanks Ryo" I said.

"It's the least I can do for you" said Ryo.

"I should be going" Akaya said. "I have to meet with Rei"

"See you later, Akaya." I said. Akaya left and I got up.

"So, saving the world?" I asked.

"Yeah we really need to defeat him" said Ryo.

"Who?" I asked.

"Ronin" He said. "He's trying to destroy the world and claim it as his own."

"Why?" I asked.

"I dont know." He replied. "But don't worry because you're not alone. You have us."

_End of chapter 3._

_Sorry I haven't posted for a while. I had writer's block so.. ya. By the way Rei is a girl just to let you know. I ran out of ideas for this chapter so I ended it like that. Hope you enjoyed chapter 3!_


	4. Team

_Chapter 4. Team_

Wait a minute. I'm not alone in this battle? Who is on my side? Who are the enemies?

"I don't know if I can handle it still." I said.

"You can." Ryo said. "Trust me."

"Ok" I said. There's something about Ryo I've seen before. He looked so... familiar. What was it that made him so familiar?

_The next day_

_Bang!_

The sound of that startled me awake. I had no idea what was happening.

"Yumi!" I heard Ryo shout.

"Wha-What's going on Ryo?" I cautiously asked.

"It's an attack come on lets hurry!" Ryo said. We both hurried and I grabbed my bow and arrow. I didn't have to get dressed because I had slept in my clothes last night. Ryo was already dressed. We ran out to some field to see our friends and... somebody that looked like a rebel or something i'm honestly not sure.

"It's that creep again..." Akaya said.

"Who is he?" I asked Akaya.

"Arashi. He works for Ronin." Akaya replied.

"Should I just shoot him or what?" I asked.

"Don't shoot. We might need some information from him..." Ryo said.

"What do you need?" Arashi said.

"Where is Ronin?" Ryo asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Arashi asked.

"Tell us or we will kill you!" Ryo yelled.

"Fine kill me! But I bet you won't do it!" Arashi said with a sneer.

"Yes we will!" Ryo yelled.

"Ok kill me!" Arashi said. I aimed my arrow at him and shot but I missed.

"Crud!" I mumbled.

"Ha! I knew you wouldn't do it!" Arashi said teasingly.

"Shut up!" I shouted and punched him in the face. Wow... I didn't know I could let out so much fury.

"Ow!" Arashi shouted as he covered his nose.

"Ha! You got that from a girl!" Ryo said teasingly.

"You won this time!" Arashi shouted. "But i'll be back..." Then he left.

"We did it!" Akaya said happily.

"We sure did!" Ryo said. No I didn't get ko this time thankfully.

"Can't believe I punched someone!" I said excitedly.

"I told you that you can do this!" Ryo said to me.

He was right. I guess I am a hero.

_End of Chapter 4. Hey sorry I haven't been posting lately I had a bad case of writer's block._ _Glad to be posting again! Hope you enjoyed chapter 4!_


	5. The Entire Group

_Chapter 5. The Entire Group_

"So it's just the four of us?" I asked.

"No" Ryo said. "There's a few more."

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Right here!" A guy with auburn hair said. "And I suppose we're late..."

"You sure are!" Ryo said. "Where were you?"

"Well..." the girl with light blue hair began. "Isamu was being hesitant so it took a while!"

"My favorite show was on!" Isamu said. He turned out to be the guy with the auburn hair.

"Whatever..." Ryo said.

"Who is this?" The girl with the light brown hair asked.

"I'm Yumi." I said. "Who are you?"

"Well, I guess you know that i'm Isamu." Isamu said.

"I'm Moriko" The girl with light blue hair said.

"I'm Rei!" The girl with light brown hair said.

"Nice to meet you!" I said

"You too!" Rei replied.

"You look alot like Ryo!" Moriko said.

"Yeah... she does." Ryo said in an embarrassed way and did a face-palm.

"Wonder why..." Akihiro said.

"Help!" A voice that startled us shouted.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know but it sounds like a girl who needs help!" Akaya said. We ran towards the sound to find a girl with light purple hair in the hands of a robot.

"Please help me!" She shouted. I thought I shouldn't use my bow since the robot was holding the girl. Isamu ran toward the robot, grabbed the girl, and ran away from the robot. That's when I shot it with a flaming arrow. It exploded in a giant explosion.

"Are you okay?" Isamu asked the girl.

"I-I'm fine." She stuttered gasping for air.

"What's your name?" Isamu asked.

"I'm Sora." She said kind of relieved from the excitement.

"Nice name!" Isamu said. "I'm Isamu."

"Thanks for saving me." Sora said.

"No prob!" Isamu replied. Then he introduced us to her by our names.

"I must go find my brothers." Sora said and picked up some kind of titanium, crimson, stick.

"What's that?" Isamu asked.

"It's my wand." "I'm a wizard." Sora replied.

_End of Chap. 5_


	6. Training

_Chapter 6. Training_

"Wait..." Isamu said shocked. "You're a wizard!?"

"Yes I am." Sora said kind of sad. "I'm usually embarrassed to tell people but this kind of came up suddenly."

"It's ok!" Akaya said. "We wont make fun of you."

"Thanks." Sora said in a slightly happier way. "I gotta go my brothers need me. See you later!" She said as she used her wand to flash away.

"What is a wizard?" I asked.

"It's a person who uses magic to so some things." Ryo told me. "By the way, you're not fully ready for actual war. We need to train you."

"Like with what?" I asked.

"The different but important basics of fighting." Ryo said. We went to a room with alot of things like punching bags, targets, and a climbing wall.

"Okay, at first we will let you use your bow and arrow without fire." Ryo said. "Then you must try this without it."

"Okay." I said. We walked over to the targets.

"Shoot at the dot in the middle." Ryo said. I shot at the red dot but I missed.

"It's okay!" Ryo said. "Try again!" I shot again but this time I hit it.

"Good job!" Ryo said. "We might need to do it a few more times so you will be used to getting it in a place where it would work." I shot 30 more times and then I went on to the punching bags.

"Just punch it" Ryo said. I punched it 3 times and on the fourth time, I knocked it down.

"Wow!" Ryo said. "That was pretty cool!"

"Thanks!" I said as I picked it back up. After 13 more knock-downs I was done with the punching bag. Then, we went to the climbing wall.

"This is your last test." Ryo said. "Climb the wall a few times."

"That won't be hard at all!" I said. I wasn't being sarcastic. I've been climbing alot on the island. I climbed the wall up and down easily 50 times.

"That looked pretty easy for you!" Ryo said. "I wonder why we trained you when you already knew!"

"You didn't know I knew" I told Ryo.

"Aw man!" Ryo groaned. "We forgot about swimming!"

"I've only swam in shallow pools." I say. "The only time I swam is when I was 1. It was in the ocean and I nearly drowned and died. But I was taken to the island." For a second, Ryo did a face that said "I remember something like this." Then Ryo snapped back into reality.

"It's ok!" He said. "This time we'll be here if you start to drown. Besides, the pool isn't as deep as the ocean."

"Okay." I said. We went into another room with a pool. I've never seen water so clean!

"Swim from here to there and back a few times!" Ryo told me. I got into the pool. I didn't have to put on anything because I've swam in this outfit before. I swam to the other side and back 56 times.

"See?" Ryo said. "You were okay!"

"I guess I was!" I said

"You did it! You are ready!" Ryo said.

_End of Chap 6._


	7. The other side of Arashi

_Chapter 7. Another side of Arashi_

__My friends and I were walking in the field when we saw Arashi.

"Kill me!" Arashi shouted. "I don't care about my life!"

"What changed you?" Isamu asked him.

"I have no reason of myself!" Arashi said with tears in his eyes.

"What's going on, Arashi?" I asked.

"Ronin has been using me!" He replied. "He was just going to kill me after I was done with you! He was never going to make my life better!"

"Of course he wouldn't!" Akihiro said.

"Why do you want us to kill you?" I asked.

"Just do it! I thought my life was going to be better!" Arashi shouts. Then, Sora used some scan spell on him.

"He isn't lying." Sora said.

"I guess we can trust him." Ryo said.

"You... trust me?" Arashi asked shocked.

"Yeah." Ryo said. "Since we know you're not lying!"

"Okay!" He said.

"I knew there was a side of you that was good" I said. "You just never let it out."

_End of chapter 7. The chapters might be getting shorter because I have a story assignment that's due tomorrow and i'm doing this story._


	8. Sleepover

_Chapter 8. Sleepover!_

__Akaya invited me and my friends who were girls to a sleepover. I figured out a sleepover is when friends come over to another friends house and spend the night. When we got there we put our sleeping bags down.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Sora suggested.

"Good idea!" Rei said.

"What's truth or dare?" I asked.

"It's where somebody asks you Truth or Dare. If you say truth you have to answer a question. If you say dare you have to do what the person tells you to do." Sora said.

"Okay." I said.

"Ok!" "Akaya! Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Akaya said.

"Do you have a crush on Ryo?" Sora asked. I sneak a small laugh.

"Yes I do!" Akaya announced. Everybody laughed. "He's cute!"

"Anyway, Yumi! Truth or Dare?" Akaya asked me.

"Dare!" I say.

"I dare you to say your name backwards!" Akaya said.

"Imuy" I said.

"Um, Rei! Truth or Dare?" I ask Rei.

"Truth!" Rei said.

"How old are you?" I ask.

"Six years old!" She replies.

"Moriko! Truth or Dare?" Rei asked Moriko.

"Dare!" Moriko said.

"I dare you to sing the teapot song!" Rei said. Moriko went up and did the teapot song. We laughed and so did she. Then we stopped playing Truth or Dare.

"The first person who falls asleep gets the tips of their hair temporarily dyed sea green!" Akaya said.

"That means i'm gonna stay up pretty late!" I said. We watched a movie about a girl who fell down a rabbit hole and into a new world. Sora fell asleep first so we temporarily dyed the tips of her hair sea green. The next morning Sora woke up and looked around.

"Why aren't any of your hair tips sea green?" She asked nervously. Moriko gave Sora a hand mirror and she squealed as she saw her hair. "Did I fall asleep first?" She asked.

"Yep!" I said. Then the sleepover had to end. I thought about how fun it was and all the laughs we had. I couldn't wait to do it again.

_End of chapter 8._


	9. The Truth

_Chapter 9. The Truth_

__As I was walking home from the sleepover I saw a hovercraft fly by. When I was at home I looked for Ryo.

"Ryo?" I said. No response. I tried again 10 times but no response.

I found a note that said "I kidnapped Ryo and the rest of your friends! Find me -Ronin" I felt like crying but I knew I couldn't. I saw the hovercraft when I ran outside. I chased it all the way to a secret hideout. Then I ran into a room where I saw Ronin.

"Ronin!?" I holler.

"I see you've come to save your friends!" Ronin says. "And your brother."

"I don't have a brother!" I shout.

"But you do! Ryo is your older brother!" Ronin says with an evil smile.

"I don't believe you!" I shout. Then Sora does a scan spell on him.

"Ryo is your brother, Yumi." Sora says.

"Too bad that you can't see him again!" Ronin says and brings Ryo into a room. He sits him down, straps his wrists to a table and turns on an electric shock that shocks Ryo badly!

"Ah!" Ryo exclaims.

"Ryo!" I shout. I feel tears sting my eyes as I shoot the control panel and the shocking stops.

"Self destruct in 1 minute..." A machine says. I free my friends and we run out of the building and make it. And what I heard as we were running out was, "Try to find me now!"

_End of Chapter 9_


End file.
